


Follow You

by argale



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, But then solved, Drinking, I'm Bad At Tagging, Junki is just normal college boy who needs money, Keigo is a dick, Keigo is a rich kid with family problem, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Smoking, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Whipped Junki, bad words, mention of homophobic behaviour, strangers to something
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argale/pseuds/argale
Summary: Four times Junki laid his eyes on Keigo, the next time Junki saw him, he’s totally whipped and willing to do everything for the man.
Relationships: Kono Junki/Sato Keigo, Mention of Kawanishi Takumi/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 14





	Follow You

**Author's Note:**

> this been staying in my draft for so long so if it's hard to read and messy, im sorry dhjkshjfdsk. please enjoy.

_The first time, Junki doesn’t know who is this attractive blond haired m_ _an in the club but he couldn’t stop staring._

  
Junki signed. Another rough day just started, the night is young but that place is already crowded. There’s a lot of type of them, some of them are smiling so brightly, having fun with the booming sound of speaker and some of them drown in their alcohol. Junki himself stay behind the bar. Serving the drink to people, in just a week, he already memories all the things on the menu, wish he could do the same in his study but Junki’s brain sometimes just won’t do what he want.

  
The smell of alcohol in the air. So heavy that makes Junki head feel lighter. He hates this but it pays well. The job he have here pay well for all his bill. Junki leaned on the bar once he served everything. His eyes wander on the dance floor watching people squeezing their body to each other. Some of them are making out and Junki already feel bored at such scene.

  
The first night he was working there, Junki do amazed with all the things inside that place. He never seen such things and always feel curious about it since he was young because he watches too much tv shows and anime. But when he work there, most people in the place aren’t that nice as he expected. Junki should’ve expected that already but he still did. He experience a lot of things like, when some random guy throw his alcohol to his face just because he was frustrated with his live or when people fight infront of him, he should keep his chill and not punch everyone on his sight.

  
Maybe Junki need to find a new job soon because the lost of his sanity cost more than the paycheck he got.

  
In the other side, there’s another man walk inside that place. It’s not the first time Keigo get inside that kind of place. Honestly, Keigo have done that since he was in his senior high school when it wasn’t his time yet. Since long time ago, he was already familiar with the night life. It was part of him. Keigo do drink, do stuff he supposed not to do and he enjoy all of it to let go all the stress he receive in his life. Even though his dad is furious when he found out what Keigo did. Call him bad son, but believe him, his dad is more than hell to his life. 

So, on that day, Sato Keigo finally have time to enjoy himself. It was finally the end of the weekend. It’s been awhile since he came because the busy early day of university and he feel like going to a night club. He didn’t plan to get drunk, maybe just let the time roll until the dawn coming, listening to the loud music that makes his chest a little lighter.

  
Keigo wear his normal clothing, jeans and simple black sleeveless t-shirt. He let his white jacket hang loosely on his shoulder as he get inside the dark place. 

  
The place is still the same. The music can be heard so clearly. He feel good already and he light smile on his lips. His eyes gazing all over that place for awhile, let himself get used to the atmosphere of the place. His eyes laid on the dance floor where everyone already squeeze their body to each other like animals.

  
Keigo sweep his hair to the back, hold it for awhile as he still watching from higher place in that place and back to Junki place, the man still standing in his place. There’s some people still drinking in his bar or just there sitting around while watching the crowd on the dance floor. The music in his ears sound louder than before as the DJ bring the crowd to dance more. Junki doesn’t feel excited at all but he gonna keep his face still as if he enjoy everything in that place.

  
Junki’s eyes shifted and looking around the place once more as more people coming.

  
For some reason, he stopped as he saw someone.

  
The movements of the lights for a second was showering the man and he can see his face clearly, The soft smile as he cheered the DJ and how he tug his blond haired hair to the back while staring down at the dance floor and people who is partying. He look hyped as the DJ yelled. His smile getting bigger and even from Junki place, he can see his good looks. 

  
There’s that kind of people who actually find joy in this place. It hit Junki but in the good way and he didn’t know how long he been watching the man enjoying himself on the second floor. Cheering and lifted his arms, showing a little bit of his toned arms.

  
It’s not a new information that Junki is into man and that man actually fit his type. He do find him attractive even in first glance. He looked like anime boy, he would look great cosplaying them. Junki thoughts going around.

  
Keigo still staying there and enjoying the moment that was happening in that place. He could feel some people are staring at him. He know that and he already used to that. Keigo know well that he is attractive so he stay cool and he was in that kind of place so get people staring was a normal thing. 

But Keigo also can feel this one gaze that never leave him for a quite moment.

  
Keigo fixing his clothing and hair while naturally brushing his hair once again while his eyes start to move, gazing to the place where the person who is watching him stay.

His eyes met this one curious eyes.

  
The Bartender was staring at him with such stare, he can’t explain it but he sure the man was trying to analyze him. The bartender seems new because Keigo never saw him before. Keigo couldn’t see him clearly because he didn’t wear his contacts nor lenses but he is sure that the man is good looking enough, young enough maybe a man around his age.

  
Keigo flashing a smile while keep moving his boy with the music. Keigo keep the gaze between two of them stay and the man seems like he won’t move his focus on Keigo. Suddenly Keigo feels good. It was always good having someone admiring him obviously put interest in him. He loves the attention but he won’t give anything easily. So Keigo tear their gaze from each other and finally walk down to the dance floor.

He wanted to dance.

The last thing Junki expect is for the man to staring back at him. Junki felt embarrassed from getting caught by the man that he’s staring.

But Junki can’t take off his eyes from him.

He looked stunning under the dim light and how he move his body along the music makes Junki brain does something weird. They exchange their gaze for a little moment, the man seems to throw smile and smirk at him, Clearly flirting at him and trying to tease Junki but then their gaze break, the man decides to move to the dance floor and Junki lost the man when suddenly there’s other customers coming to his bar.

  
Junki close his eyes for a moment, bitting his lips quietly and take a deep breath. 

You’re on your shift, Junki. Do your job right. It’s time for the money.

He though to himself and continue to do his job, let this blond haired man silently haunting his thoughts.

***

_Who expect this when the second time they meet each other was in their university._

  
Another day, Keigo having his hard college life. Taking a two degrees programs once is sure hard for people, it’s hard also for Keigo because he need to rush from different building to another one in the university everyday, studying non stop. But that’s the path he choose. He have nothing to regret because he believes that one day everything will pay off. Thanks to his father expectations.

  
Keigo arrived in his another university building where he learn Policy. It was his first year taking that major after thinking hard and he’s not sure why he choose that one.  
He get out from his car, fix his clothing and walks to get inside the building. There’s still a lot of students around, seems like everyone are going home. Keigo took the evening classes so it won’t crash to his another classes.  
ㅤ  
He slip his hands inside his skinny jeans as he wait for the lift to get down to the second floor. His class is on the fourth floor and he is too tired to get the stairs. Once the door opens, Keigo walk inside the empty lift right after Junki get out from the organization room. He was laughing at his friends jokes.

  
“Yeah, yeah. Shut up, I need to do my video task.” Junki yells as he leave the place after put his shoes on. Run to where the lift is and it was almost closed when he was reach it.

ㅤㅤ“Wait━━ wait!”

Junki said while he reach to press the button so the lift is back open and he smiles as the person inside seems to press the open door button. Junki about to say thanks as he trying to get inside the lift but his eyes met the person pretty one. It feels familiar but also strange and Junki mind quickly remember things happen few days ago. The blond haired man standing there, this time with his white shirt and neat looking style.

He wear his round glasses, so good looking with his hair slicked to the back.

Junki stood still for awhile until the lift make loud beep sounds because the door was opening too long. Junki quickly get inside, standing next to the man nervously.

He must be looking like a dumbest man.

The door closed, leaving two of them inside the lift that slowly lifted up to where they’re going. As Junki already feel nervous, Keigo still busy thinking what’s wrong with this man. Keigo feels like he see this person somewhere but he didn’t know where also, based on the way the man reacted, this guy surely know him too. The lift making sounds like always and the guy finally get inside the lift after standing still like a dumb infront of the lift and staring at him in shock.

  
Did he do something bad to this guy?

  
He couldn’t remember anything also he was too busy trying to remember. After a few seconds and the lift finally moving up, he remembered.

  
This guy…  
He was the bartender that staring at him at the night club right?  
What he’s doing here?

Keigo stepped to the side of the lift and staring straight to the door as if there’s nothing more interesting than the door. Keigo finally can see the person clearly and he was sure looking good even with his messy style, Just like normal colleger boy with hoodie and sneakers. Keigo never expected he will meet this man again like this. He didn’t expect that the man was studying at the same place as him.

This is funny and weird.

And how obvious this guy it makes things funnier.

Junki thinking to himself, This man smell really nice. He smell like a fresh bread coming out from oven but also expensive parfume. It’s feel weird to have a crush on someone you don’t even know but Junki is always embarrassing so this won’t count as something big.  
The lift finally stopped and both of them standing still, waiting for each other to step out first but then nobody did. Junki felt bites the inside of his cheeks and try to step his feet then so do the man.

They look at each other, his eyes are so pretty this close, like a cat. The man gestured his hand slightly, telling Junki to step out first and Junki just smile and give him a nod. Junki quickly run away to where is friends are.

  
The man walks behind him and sit down on the bench in front of the class.

  
Oh, Junki realized that he is probably on the same year as Junki and Junki weirdly feels happy about that. But he never really saw him and it’s the first time so it feels weird.

  
ㅤㅤ“Junki what are you doing? Hurry up record it properly.”

  
One of his friends said and Junki laughing in embarrassed and start to do what he supposed to do instead of watching the man who is reading his book silently.

He really look good in his spec.

  
It was awkward yet cute moment.

  
Keigo could hear the man loud voice when he talk to other people who probably his friends and how he got big figure than everyone makes Keigo curious how can such big boy act so shy and obvious around him. Keigo can read people and this can just let him read him so clearly, how the man steal glance at him, staring at him when Keigo busy doing his own things and how he quickly panicked when Keigo glance at him back. Keigo hold himself from giggle and pretending he was just reading his book until for a few minutes the bell finally rang.

  
Keigo and everyone from his class get inside the room and Keigo get inside last,

He take his small time to staring at the man who is still staring at him.

They eyes met again this time warm and sweet. Keigo give him a little smile before he dissappear and close the class room door behind him.

  
Junki, his name is Junki.  
Keigo will keep it inside his mind.

***

_The third time Junki met Keigo, it give Junki a big amount of confidence. This makes Junki start to make a move to get close to Keigo._

  
Anothey day in night club. Junki just arrived and change his stuff in the back and decided to go to bathroom for awhile. He wish there no one in the bathroom doing nasty shit or anything or he wish he didn’t bump into anyone annoying.

  
But well…  
Who he met in the bathroom was someone he didn’t expected to be here today.

  
The pretty blond haired boy again was fixing his hair in the rest room and put his phone to the back of his pocket. Keigo smile when he saw Junki entering the rest room. His eyes following him through the mirror and they eyes met. Keigo turn around to say hello to the guy and Junki trying to keep his cool. When Keigo give him straight hello. Junki panicked.

  
ㅤㅤ“Hey.”

  
ㅤㅤ“Oh━━ hey. You’re coming here again.”

  
Junki said awkwardly while he trying to walk to take a piss and act natural. Junki unzip his pants silently. Keigo eyes scanned the man body in interest, he look great in his work uniform, it makes him looks taller and smaller. Keigo walk to the toilet closet and he stood next to where Junki take a piss, unzip his pants like it’s nothing. Of course it’s nothing! 

  
Junki trying to staring straight to the wall.

He trying hard to not being a pervert and take a glance to the dick even though he do want to see his dick.

Why this feels so long. He want to get out from this awkward situation.

But in the other side, Keigo eyes travel down to see Junki’s dick. A smirk tugged on his lips.

  
ㅤㅤ“You sure a big boy, Junki.”

  
Keigo said before he clean himself quietly and his eyes move slowly to the wall as he’s done. He zip back his pants and walk to wash his hands. It’s only two of them in the rest room and it makes Keigo feel more confident enough to hit on Junki.

  
ㅤㅤ“Maybe I’ll go to the bar and see you work.” Keigo said as he try his hands and he walk to the door and open it.

ㅤㅤ“See you later, Junki. You look fine tonight.” Before he leave, he added.

  
Blush creeping all over Junki’s face.

Did this cute blond haired guy just say that his dick is big? Junki quickly finish his thing and he zip his pants up, trying to say something but his words stuck in his throat.

  
The man know his name.  
The man praise his looks.  
The man said his dick BIG.

  
Junki crying inside his thoughts and he have no words, head empty as the guy leave just like that. When Junki trying to reach him and ask his name, the man already dissappear. Junki punched the wall next to him and he return to the bar with his eyes busy scanning the night club once again, wishing he could see the man again. But he wasn’t around.

Junki just hope that what happened that night wasn’t something Junki’s mind made up for him because he’s horny.

***

_The forth time Junki met Keigo, he finally gather his guts to kiss him. Junki didn’t it regret at all._

  
When Keigo arrived at uni, he saw Junki looking all angry. Face flustered and his gaze look really sharp. Keigo stood next to Junki, both waiting for the lift once again. Junki looked like he didn’t care about the fact that Keigo is here, close to him and how he didn’t react like he usually did. Junki surely got problems that make him this angry and Keigo decided to just shut his mouth instead trying to talk. 

  
Life been treating Junki so bad that week that he got nothing but anger in his head. He rush out the meeting room as soon as everything s done and he just can’t continue to talk without barking at anyone at this point.

  
Junki need his time alone to calm himself.

  
But the universe said no when out of nowhere, Keigo suddenly stay in front of the lift.

Yeah, Junki manage to get the blond haired man name from his people but now it’s not the time to get whipped at how good looking Keigo that day.

  
Junki got anger to take care.

  
They get inside the lift and stood a little bit far from each other. Junki pressed the 5th floor button and Keigo pressed the 4th floor instead where his class is belong. The lift moves slowly and the atmosphere inside the lift is really heavy that Keigo can feel the anger radiating from Junki. The lift went up and there’s no words between them until the lift stopped at the 4th floor and Keigo stay silent instead of leaving the lift.

  
For some reason, Keigo really want to follow where Junki go. 5th floor, what he’s doing there? 

  
Keigo is a little bit worried that Junki might do something dangerous like jumping off the building at this point. So when the lift stopped at the 4th floor, Keigo didn’t move inch instead he stay with Junki until the door closed once again. Junki finally flinch, he glance at Junki and Keigo staring back at him, gave him a light smile.

  
Junki glance at him, lift his brow and then Keigo open his mouth.

  
ㅤㅤ“Can I follow you? My class still start at 5 and I still have a hour until that”

  
Keigo said, it’s truth and he know that Junki will let him.

  
Keigo want to follow where Junki go and suddenly Junki didn’t know any words in his head. He can’t say no to that even though he do need his time alone. But it’s Keigo who offer him company and Junki high key happy, his anger weirdly slowly faded and there’s slight happiness now.

  
ㅤㅤ“Uh━ yeah… Sure.”

  
Junki said while nodding his head and they’re leaving to the rooftop once they’re on the top of the building. Keigo smile, he follow where Junki is going and they end up on the top of the building.

  
The rooftop where no one was there that time. 

  
The wind blows comfortably and Keigo let it brush his hair. He stood still behind Junki as the man standing with his hands inside his pocket, watching the scenery in front of them.

  
Junki looks good.

  
He always looks good, his body proportion and his board shoulder makes anyone who see surely want to cling on it. Junki didn’t move and Keigo still watching, he decided to start talking while looking for place to sit down. Somewhere behind the small wall there.

  
Junki stay silent for a moment, let his mind wander and his anger slowly calmed down. He close his eyes and can hear everything also Keigo voice who is start calling him. He like the sound of Keigo’s voice. It’s calming and he wants him to call his name again.

  
ㅤㅤ“You seems really on edge.”

  
Keigo said, voice calm with his eyes still on Junki who is back facing him. Keigo leaned to the wall and he watch every movement Junki made.

ㅤㅤ“Do you need anyone to listen?”

Keigo add more trying to make Junki finally said something between their silence. Well, Keigo isn’t someone who is close to Junki personally but he is a good listener, He can keep secrets and Junki probably need someone to talk instead of keeping everything inside himself.

  
ㅤㅤ“Come here and sit next to me, Junki.”

  
Keigo said and he finally makes Junki move, he walk closer to where Keigo was resting and he leaning to the wall while his eyes staring at the blue sky.

  
ㅤㅤ“No… Just… It’s just my week been too rough.”

  
Junki said, he decided to say something about what’s makes him angry to Keigo who he barely know who is him.

  
ㅤㅤ“There’s this events that we need to take care but things didn’t went as I want it to be.”

  
Junki bury his face on his knees while he messed his hair with his fingers. Voice low and rough, sounds clearly stressed with everything he said.

  
ㅤㅤ“Nobody understand what I trying to explain and some people just purely don’t care so I was so angry.” He add again. 

  
Keigo listen carefully at everything Junki said. His eyes are focused on Junki, so close watching how the other guy spilling all his anger. Keigo moves his hand so he can strokes Junki hair with care. Junki could feel Keigo fingers brushing his hair, caressing it soothingly and makes Junki heart slightly beats harder than before. What Keigo have done, trying to make Junki to calm himself and it seems like what he did was successful because at how Junki reached. He back to his normal self infront of Keigo and Keigo couldn’t be more happier.

  
ㅤㅤ“It’s part of the success. If you can take care of it, you’ll be fine. You’ll be great.” Keigo said as he pull his hand from Junki and he leaning to the wall while his eyes still on Junki. Their eyes now staring at each other.

  
ㅤㅤ“Every struggles, makes you stronger and grow. I’m sure they will listen to you, nobody will ignore you.” Keigo add and he give Junki his best smile, his eyesmiles can be seen and Keigo surely looks really beautiful when he smile.

  
Junki could hear Keigo said that he can keep going and Junki spilled everything. What makes him pissed and angry. Keigo listen well and how the man staring at him with such warm caring eyes makes Junki feel good. He loves the attention Keigo gave to him.

  
ㅤㅤ“I don’t like being ignored or being looked down.”

  
Junki said as closing and gives Keigo a look that he do want to hear his response.

  
Both of them talk more and time passes slowly between them. Two of them get more and more closer and Keigo can feel it already that both Keigo and Junki can be a great combination, great friend. He never know that Junki is funny guy who isn’t really fun but he’s just cute at what he’s doing that you can’t help but laugh.

  
Junki finally can smile again. Talking to Keigo weirdly lift all his anger. He never know someone have this kind of power to do such things to him. The way Keigo smiles and staring at him makes his chest warm and he can’t help but falling in love with every words coming from his lips.

  
Junki feel embarrassed by how Keigo make him feel and he need to hide it. He didn’t want to be that obvious that he have feelings. He still doesn’t know that Keigo is into guy or not, or did Keigo like him or not.

  
The thoughts of being rejected now stuck in his chest. He signs and he dig into his jacket to look for his pack of cigar.

  
ㅤㅤ“Do you mind?” Junki ask him as he take out his cigar and slid it between his lips before he start to look for his lighter.

  
ㅤㅤ“I didn’t smoke, but go on.”

  
Keigo nodding his head as Junki asking him for permission to smoke. It’s such a cute sight to see that the other guy actually ask him if he can smoke or not when it’s not a big deal.

  
Ah, he leave it downstairs.

  
Junki frowning and he take his cigar off his mouth. He still didn’t want to met his friends but he really want to smoke.

  
Keigo still watch what Junki about to do next and he dig into his jacket, he take his lighter out and he take Junki’s cigarette, he put it back to Junki’s lips as he light on his lighter, let the cigarette between Junki’s lips now burned slightly.

  
Keigo smile and he put back his lighter inside his jacket with Junki still staring at him dumbfounded. 

  
Keigo didn’t smoke, but he always bring lighter everywhere.

  
What Keigo do enough to make his cheeks turns into red hue. He slightly bites his lips and he suck on his cigar silently while mumbling thanks to the other man.  
Is that even necessary to do that? This guy surely know to to tease someone.

  
Junki take his cigar off his lips for a little while, puff out the slight smoke out and he staring at Keigo again (its not like he ever leave to not staring at him though).

  
ㅤㅤ“Do you want some?”

  
Junki ask while he lifted his cigar package where there’s still some of it. Keigo shake his head and said he’s not smoking and Junki lifted his brow.

  
ㅤㅤ“Then why you bring your lighter?”

  
Junki said while he move closer to Keigo, now they’re only Inc apart and Junki can see Keigo side profile clearly as the man busy staring at the sky. Keigo smiles and he turned his face to see Junki. For some reason, Keigo gaze shifted to Junki’s full lips before he staring back at Junki’s eyes.

  
ㅤㅤ“Just incase someone like you need it.” Keigo said playfully. Keigo could see Junki blushing hard and trying his cool while smoking. What an adorable guy.

  
It was silence for a moment, Keigo watches Junki smokes and he look really good when he did. He staring at Junki’s lips as he puff out the smoke. Suddenly thoughts running inside his mind.

ㅤㅤ“But maybe I do want to have a little bit of it.”

  
Keigo said as he leaned closer Junki, he gave him signal for him to let Keigo to take his cigarette between his lips. And Junki do as what Keigo said, let him smoke from his cigar between his fingers. A slight suck and Keigo pull himself quietly, let the smoke out off his lips.

  
Keigo didn’t like the taste of it but it does makes him feel a little bit warmer.

  
Junki still staring at him and he just let him be.

  
The sights of Keigo taking smoke from his cigar make him shiver, his cock made a funny twitch inside his pants and he can’t take off his eyes from Keigo.

Suddenly everything is slow motion.

  
The smoke slowly slide out from Keigo’s lips for Junki look really an erotic sights that he can’t help himself but move closer to Keigo. He turned off his cigar and drop it on the ground under him before his fingers tug Keigo’s shirt and Junki did what his stupid head tell him to do.

  
Junki crash his lips to Keigo’s sweet one. It was harsh and Junki pushing his luck to this but then he can feel Keigo reply.

  
The way Keigo’s lips move against his own drives Junki crazy.

  
His hands slightly trembling at the sensation but he hold tighter on Keigo’s cloth. He tilted his head, tasting more of Keigo, every little bit of it, inch of it. He didn’t want to lost anything. He can’t lie to himself that he want Keigo that much and they keep on kissing, more kissing until they don’t know how long.

  
Their lips parted from each other and their gaze catches each other, heavy with lust.

***

_Fifth time they met, Keigo was fucked up and Junki was wasted. They’re drunk in madness._

  
Keigo never wanted to cry and just end his own life like right now. He feel embarrassed and hurt. Like all his pride just take off him. His head empty and he didn’t know why he’s going to the club where Junki was working. He’s still in his suit and tie, hair a little bit messy because he’s been ruin it ever since Takumi said hurtful words to him that night. Every words that he never thought will come from Takumi’s lips.

  
They got a formal occasions that night and Keigo can’t lie because Takumi look really good in his suit that he can’t help but adore him all night. Other than that,  
It should be a great night, it should be a nice night where Keigo spend his night with Takumi but instead when Keigo decides to confess his feeling to Takumi, He never know that Takumi could say such homophobic words to him, calling him names and all.

  
Takumi just leave him like that, he told him, Keigo, his best friend to just fuck off from his sight because of how his feelings for Takumi wasn’t just bro feelings, He never know that Takumi would reject him just because he said he love him more than friends. Because Keigo love him in both romantic and sexual way. He told him that he need to fix himself because it wasn’t right, he told him that if he still gonna be act like that it’s better for both of them to be never be friends at all anymore.

  
ㅤ   
Keigo hit his steering wheel and he bury his face on it as the car stopped for the red light. It was almost midnight but he doesn’t feel like going home, he didn’t know where he’s going now.

  
He need to kill and bury his feelings for Takumi but he didn’t know what he should do.

  
The car keep on moving until he’s arrived in the club. He tried to keep his face straight as he get off the car and he walk to get inside the building.

  
The sounds of bumping music already hurt his chest and he’s ready to cry anytime and when he saw the sight of people in the place. He didn’t know why he start crying, he squats down and leaned to the wall there, let his tears rolled down.

  
Keigo is really hurting.

  
His phone buzzing in his pants and it was a video call from Junki. Keigo slide it up and let the other face show up.

  
ㅤㅤ“I’m here.” Keigo muttered, voice low and rough from holding himself crying.

Junki keep on holding his phone. It’s been hour since Keigo send him text about wanting to visit his work place all of sudden. He didn’t know why Keigo suddenly come when he was telling Junki few days ago that he got something scheduled that night.

Yes, after the kissing thing happened, they decided to exchange their numbers and talking to each other more, like a friend. Junki is worried because then when he finally can connected to Keigo, he looks really awful (he still look great though).

ㅤㅤ“Keigo? You’re here already? Are you crying?”

  
Junki ask him, his voice sounds worried and his face slightly frowns at the sight of Keigo looking all mess up.

  
ㅤㅤ“Please come to the bar.”

  
Junki asked him and Keigo turned off the phone call they have. Junki quickly put down his phone and his eyes trying to look for Keigo.

  
The club is a little bit more crowded that night because it was Saturday night and Junki got a lot in his hands that he worried that I can’t keep Keigo company when he probably need it the most right now.

  
Junki’s eyes finally catch the sight of Keigo walking closer to the bar area, even when the man look down and his hair look messes up, he still look really good. Junki watch Keigo’s fingers move to unbuttoned his shirt and how his eyes slowly shifted up and found were Junki been staring at him.

  
Keigo is a mess. He don’t care anymore about how he looks right now. His shirt tucked out messily and he brushes his hair to the back.

  
His gaze looking for Junki and he found him right away. He throw him a lazy smile, Lowly feeling better after seeing the other man existence.

  
Yeah, there’s Junki who loves him. There’s still Junki who adore him.

  
Keigo told himself though his mind is not in right state anymore.

  
When he arrived in the bar area, he quietly sit on the empty seat, now close to Junki and he swat Junki’s hands when he trying to touch Keigo face.

  
ㅤㅤ“Don’t say anything or I’m going to leave.”

  
Keigo said to Junki and he ordered a few shoot of alcohol. He gonna drown himself right now and no one will stop him even when he will lost his mind because of it. It’s all Takumi fault that he’s like this. If it wasn’t because of Takumi, if it wasn’t because of his stupid feelings. Keigo took three shoot at once and his mind give a quick response. He smiling to himself as the awful taste of the alcohol and how it quickly warm his system.

  
ㅤㅤ“Junki, I told Takumi about my feelings.”

  
Keigo finally open his mouth, having enough Junki who staring at him with such pity look.

  
ㅤㅤ“He said I’m trash for liking him that way, do you think that I’m trash too for loving straight man? No, no… For loving my own best friend?” His voice low and sad.

  
It’s breaking Junki’s heart that Keigo looking all mess up. He didn’t know why every words coming out from Keigo’s lips feels like it was knives stabbing his whole body. He stay still and just serve every drink Keigo ask him even when his mind told him to stop giving what the man asked for. But Junki told himself, he will give everything that Keigo asked him. He will do anything to make Keigo feel better.

  
ㅤㅤ“No, it wasn’t wrong.”

  
Junki finally open his mouth, answering Keigo questions, his fingers now trying to reach the man’s hair and fix it silently, slowly move down to his cheek.

  
ㅤㅤ“Takumi was wrong. You can fall in love with anyone and it’s his loss that he say such things to you.”

  
Lowkey, Junki feel a little bit power rushing in him. Junki hope that Keigo can finally something in him with the fact that Takumi won’t accept the man.

Junki finally have his chance with Keigo right.

  
The night still goes on. Keigo is drunk, super drunk that he probably will puke the next morning and Junki finally stop himself from giving what Keigo wants.

  
ㅤㅤ“You’re done tonight, please go home. I’ll drive you back. Where is your key?”

  
Junki trying to lift Keigo’s body from his leaning position.

  
When Junki stopped him from drinking. Keigo anger escalate really quick. He get up from his seat and slam the table under him. His eyes red and swollen and he looks really messy. The strong hint of alcohol around him and everyone in that area almost throw a fist at Keigo if it wasn’t because Junki telling everyone that Keigo is his friend. Keigo grab Junki’s clothes tight. Clenched his fingers on the hem and pull him closer.

His gaze deep on the other guy, “No─ Junki, give me more.”

  
Keigo said in his drunk voice. His other hand digging into his pocket and take out his wallet to slam it on the table. Sure Keigo got the money but Junki doesn’t seem flinch for it at all when Keigo shove it to him instead Junki let him to do whatever he wants but not giving what Keigo ask him. It pissed Keigo even more that Junki didn’t do what he want.

Junki let Keigo grab his clothes.Let him say whatever his heart desires.

  
Let him make him looked like he was only after Keigo’s money.

  
But he can’t let Keigo ruin himself like that.

  
The amount of alcohol inside his system could even killed the man and Junki not letting the man die just yet.

ㅤㅤ“Fuck Junki──”

He let Junki clothes off his hold and push him away from him as the other man trying to hold him still. Keigo stepped back, legs wobbles and he trying to hold his own step so he won’t fall off.

ㅤㅤ“Fuck you, Junki. You’re a liar.”  
ㅤㅤ“You promised me to give me what I want. You’re a liar.”

Keigo breathes heavily, hand hold his buzzing head while his eyes still on Junki. He can’t see his pity gaze. He closes his eyes and walk away. If Junki didn’t even give what he want then what’s the point of him staying with Junki. Keigo leave to the dance floor, leave Junki who is trying to stop him.

  
ㅤㅤ“No, Keigo. You need to go home.” Junki trying to tell the man but of course it’s not going to work. Keigo won’t listen to him because Junki is nothing to Keigo.

  
ㅤㅤ“You’re drunk enough.”

  
He can’t leave the bar but he also can’t leave Keigo like that when I can see hungry eyes following the man. Junki grab Keigo’s wallet and he quickly beg to his seniors so he can run after his `friend`. But the bar is busy, he can’t leave the man alone. Junki trying to look for Keigo again but he can’t find him from his place. Junki bites his lips and he run from the bar even when he didn’t get the permissions.

  
Fuck his job.  
He can lost it but he can’t lost Keigo.

  
His senior yelled at him and Junki just don’t care anyone. He slid between the crowded people, squeezed between them and his gaze never stop to look after Keigo.

Fuck. Keigo please don’t do this to him.

While Keigo let himself loose in the crowd. He let himself drown in the music and dance to the song played in that place. His suit now all sticky with sweat, showing some obvious skin that makes him looks sexier. Keigo didn’t remember what happened because his eyes are blurry, his sense are hyper and what he did was over his control now. He touches people near him even when he didn’t know who is who or is that even allowed to do.

  
Keigo didn’t care anymore even when he need to go home beaten up or dying on the road.

  
Fuck his life.

  
Better end this embarrassment of rejection, the heartbreak right now.

  
He hold random girl that clinging onto him. A smirk formed on his lips as the girl grind her ass in slow motion, giving Keigo a good time. The girl whisper dirty words to Keigo’s ear and turn her body around, Wrapping her arms around Keigo’s neck and Keigo leaned closer as response.

But then Keigo’s body was dragged out of the crowd and he could feel the tight grip on his wrist, he didn’t know who drag him out until they arrived in the private room.

Junki doesn’t know exactly what the fuck he’s doing right now. He drag Keigo with him like animal to the back room where the employee usually have their rest. He make sure he lock the door behind them so no one will get inside that room. He feel anger in him.

  
Keigo hold himself to the nearest wall so he can stand up straight. Keigo chuckles and he clenched his fist, throw a punch on Junki’s face. Hard. Junki fell off to the ground and Keigo move closer, he purposely stepped on Junki’s stomach to stop him from get up.

  
ㅤㅤ“If you can’t give what I want, don’t get involved in my business.” Keigo barks loud.

  
Junki doesn’t even have time to gather himself because now Keigo stepped on him. Make sure that he can’t move from the ground where he was fell off. Junki bites his cheeks while staring at Keigo from his position. Keigo start cursing at him, throw all his rage because of what Junki have done.

  
Junki should’ve feel guilty but instead he enjoyed the drunk talking Keigo getting mad over him with his shoes on his stomach, push him hard and move almost to his crotch area.

  
Junki should’ve gone mad because Keigo called him names but instead, Junki flustered.

  
His dick twitch inside his tight pants embarrassingly and when Keigo stepped on it hard.

  
Junki shouldn’t be let ot pathetic moan.

  
ㅤㅤ“I will give everything you want.” Junki bites his lips trying to talk again, trying to not focus on how this went to the wrong way and enjoying every second of it.

  
ㅤㅤ“Give me another chance.” Now he sounds like was begging even though he didn’t know what he’s trying to beg to Keigo.

ㅤㅤ“But, just don’t…”

The word stuck in his word, a groan leave his lips as he’s trying to talk but Keigo just keep on giving more pressure.

  
He can’t say it.

  
His pride telling him to not say it.

  
ㅤㅤ“Fuck─ I’m willing to be anything for you. I’m willing to be your play toy, just── don’t fuck around with other people.” Junki gather his power and he drag down Keigo to the floor, kiss him harshly, greedily with anger and jealousy washing over him.

And that’s how.  
How Junki fully committed himself to one man that doesn’t even love him.  
Junki isn’t sure why.  
He only want Keigo.

Keigo laughing, falling down to the floor with Junki under him. This time, it’s Keigo who kissed him, bitter and anger poured into their kiss.

  
Junki stopped counting how much his eyes met Keigo’s beautiful one. He stopped counting how much Keigo’s gaze change when he’s staring at him. Because from that time, everything gets different.

  
Junki might be one reason why Keigo want to continue his life again. Keigo still not sure about his feelings for the other man.

  
But for Junki, If I can’t conquer his heart, at least I’m gonna conquer his fucking big dick. 

* * *


End file.
